


Me and My Shadow

by Debbydev



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbydev/pseuds/Debbydev
Summary: University student Park Jinyoung was having a hard time paying his tuition fees when he was offered the job to be a caretaker. The part-time job pays well and comes with employee benefits, but all of that optimism vanishes when he realizes that he has to ‘take care’ of the university weirdo whom no one talks to.He is going to be the caretaker of Mark Tuan and he is less than thrilled.





	1. Recruitment by Fate

It was a peaceful afternoon, a rare occurrence in a university dorm, so Jaebum was enjoying the quietness until it lasted. However, the minute he started appreciating it, a sound which he can only describe as wail of a dying cat, started coming from the other room.  
Quickly leaving the kitchen, he made his way to the source of demonic noise and was surprised to see his roommate lying down in his bed, face buried on the pillow, groaning and crying. Dramatically.

Amused, he went closer and playfully slapped him on the arm to get his attention.

‘Jinyoung’

But the crying just intensified.

‘Dude stop, people will think there is an exorcism going here or something’

At that, the wailing stopped but Jinyoung still had his face buried in the pillow, making Jaebum chuckle.

‘Come on get up already. What’s wrong? It’s too early to be such a whiny mess, even for you.’

‘Fuck off Jaebum’ the younger finally responded, a victory for Jaebum until he realized he just got cursed at.

‘Yah where’s the respect? this isn’t yaja time kid’

‘Okay then fuck off Jaebum hyung’

Jaebum scowled. Who thought the university topper would be such a diva?

‘Okay I’ve had enough of your bratty attitude’ and with Jaebum tackled the unguarded younger into a sitting position, laughing when Jinyoung glared daggers at him.

‘What’s wrong kid? Someone stole your cookie?’

‘Keep talking to me like that and you’re never going to find out’

Jaebum just sighed and raised his hands, implying he surrendered but Jinyoung just shifted his glare from Jaebum to the floor as if it personally offended him, not saying anything.

‘Anytime you’re ready Jinyoung’ Jaebum says cheerfully, while the younger just rolls his eyes at the sarcasm.

‘You remember the job I got?’ He mumbled

‘The part-time babysitter job?’  
‘It’s not a babysitter job’ Jinyoung disagreed a bit defensively ‘I’m not looking after babies, I’m caretaker, and I’ll be looking after a grown man’

‘Riiiight. Much better’ Jaebum sarcastic smile and condescending tone was making Jinyoung’s blood boil.

‘ANYWAY, I just found out who I have to look after’

‘You did? is that why you're so upset? Oh don’t tell me it’s someone we know. That shit would be embarrassing’ Jaebum said chuckling, but when Jinyoung stayed quiet, he burst out laughing.

‘Oh my god Jinyoung, who is it?’

‘I’m hating your reaction too much to confide you in anything at the moment’

‘Oh come on please, tell me’

Jinyoung valued his pride, he really did but at the moment he really wanted to share his grief with someone too, so he gave in, even if it was someone as insufferable as Im Jaebum.

‘Tuan. Mark Tuan’

Jaebum furrowed his brows before recognition set in and his mouth formed an ‘O’. Everyone knew Mark Tuan, not exactly for good reasons. Despite of belonging from one of the wealthiest families in the country, he went to their city university. He could have easily opted to go to the ivy leagues abroad like his siblings did.

Here he just became a matter of gossip among everyone because rich or not, no one liked the Tuans. Ray Tuan’s insatiable lust for money was well-known and he knew no boundaries when it came to profit. When a man of his position and power controlled businesses and people in the city, relational damages were bound to happen, and soon enough Ray had more enemies than he bargained for.

Not that it mattered, Ray was still chasing money and power. No wonder Mark wasn’t able to make any friends and was always huddled in the corner, away from everyone. Jaebum almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

‘The loner’ He said. That was Mark’s nickname silently agreed upon by everyone.

When Jinyoung nodded with a hint of defeat, Jaebum patted his back reassuringly  
‘That’s not too bad Jinyoung. He doesn’t seem like a lot of trouble and he always keeps to himself’

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes at his words

‘He is 22 yet he needs someone to take care of him. There is obviously is something wrong with this man-child’

Jaebum hummed thoughtfully

‘Did he choose you?’

‘No. His parents did. As far as I know he isn’t even aware of this arrangement yet.’

‘And did they mention why he needs to be taken care of?’

‘Something along the lines of being irresponsible, neglecting his own health, and just being completely antisocial.’

The elder furrowed his brows

‘They want you to help him……socialise?’

Jinyoung exhaled loudly, frustration evident in his features.

‘I don’t know. All they said was do as much as you can to make him normal. And I quote hyung ‘make him like yourself’

Jaebum whistled at that. ‘Fucking Tuans, the richest family in town wants their son to be like you. Damn how does it feel to be idolized like that?’

When the younger still kept sulking instead of answering, Jaebum stopped teasing and gave him a genuine comforting smile.

‘Hey It won’t be bad Jinyoung-ah, you are practically good at everything so stop stressing over it so much’

Jinyoung returned that smile, appreciating the reassurance.

‘Thanks hyung but the pay is too good to backout, even if it is bad’

Jaebum chuckled

‘So when do you start?’

Jinyoung remembered his meeting with the Tuans who were surprisingly very friendly. But then his mind went to Mark, and he didn’t want to be mean but he also didn’t want to associated with the university weirdo. He prayed no one found out about this situation.  
Sighing, he replied

‘Tomorrow’


	2. Portrait of a millionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jinyoung meet.......that pretty much says it all.

Morning came faster than Jinyoung wanted. No matter how much of a good-for-everything he was considered by everyone, he was not ready to begin his day, or his job as a caretaker.   
It was weird, because taking care of people was something he was actually good at. It came naturally to him and it got him labeled as the ‘mother’ by his annoying friends.   
He was good at this and most importantly, he liked taking care of people. Yet, he didn’t want to get involved with the Tuans or take care of them. 

‘Money money money, think about the money dumbass’ He spoke to himself, he really was desperate for some extra cash and the Tuans were paying him so much more than a usual caretaker would get. It made him wonder; is Mark Tuan really that hard to handle?   
Ugh, he probably is or why else would he need a babysitter? 

‘Caretaker goddamit’ He internally cursed himself and at the whole situation. 

Time flies faster when you are dreading something and Jinyoung could attest to that since he could’ve sworn he had at least an hour left before his new job starts but now looking at his watch, he couldn’t help but panic when he saw that he only had 15 minutes left. 

Leaving the house quickly, dressed in a simple white shirt and blue jeans, he took the bus to the Tuan residence. He used that time to take a more positive approach to this. He was doing this on his own will, and how difficult could it really be? Just take care of a manchild, make sure he eats, drinks, studies, and doesn’t go find trouble. He can do this. 

Ignoring the giggles and flirty looks of the two girls sitting next to him, he got off the bus at his stop and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

The Tuan residence was as grand as you would expect it to be. With a picture perfect garden and breathtaking landscape, the mansion’s exterior is dripping with elegance and aristocracy. Jinyoung had been here to meet Mr and Mrs. Tuan but he still wasn’t use to it. Stepping inside after a quick security check (seriously? again?), he couldn’t help but marvel again at how aesthetically pleasing the house was inside and out. With fine furnishing and an impressive collection of historic mementos, the interior didn’t disappoint.

Looking around, he couldn’t find anyone except a few maids here and there. Then suddenly, he saw them, or rather heard them. Mr Tuan walking with Mark right next to him, who was looking all panicky and arguing about something while his dad didn’t look bothered. Actually with his stoic face he didn’t look like he was even listening to his son. 

Mr Tuan came to an halt when he noticed Jinyoung and his face broke into a smile. He had been nothing but polite to him but something about him irked Jinyoung. Maybe it was his reputation, or how his smile was more practiced than genuine or how his eyes were always emotionless. Either way, something about the man made him uncomfortable. 

He dared to look at Mark and saw that he was staring right back at him. Shock clearly written on his features and he look horrified. Hell, he looked more horrified than Jinyoung felt. This was the first time he actually saw Mark Tuan emoting and such strong emotions made his features look really soft. The minute he started appreciating that look, it was gone the next second. His stoic face was back, lips pursed as he averted his eyes to the floor, but the uneasiness clear in the body language. 

One thing he could be sure about from the display was that Mark wasn’t fond of this arrangement either and Jinyoung hoped it didn’t make his job more difficult. 

‘Jinyoung-ssi you are here! Ray Tuan’s booming voice resounded in the huge hall and Jinyoung could feel his cheeks start to flush out of embarrassment, not used to so much attention. ‘And right on time, oh will you look at that? Great start’ 

‘Good morning Mr Tuan and thank you, I’m looking forward to my first day’ He replied as politely as possible. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mark rolling his eyes. So clearly he didn’t buy Jinyoung’s fine diplomacy. 

‘Ah looking at you I could only wish that my son could be like you, speak like you, dress like you. He really still has a lot to learn.’ Jinyoung didn’t know what to say. He got that Mark’s lack of elegance was obvious but for his father to put him down like this in front of him, an outsider, made him uncomfortable. He looked at Mark to see his reaction, but his gaze was fixed on the floor and yet he looked unfazed by the jab. Jinyoung wondered how often his own father puts him down like this. 

‘Anyway I’m sure you know this is my son Mark and he is the one will be looking after. I have to catch my flight today to Tokyo so I hope you will find everything here pleasant and if you face any problem’ Ray glanced at Mark ‘then let me know’ He looked back to Jinyoung smiling again ‘I’m sure we will be able to arrange anything to accommodate to your needs. Just make him someone I can actually present in front of people without fearing that he will destroy everything the moment he opens his mouth.’

The harshness of his words could not be hidden by his polite tone and it made Jinyoung’s eyes widen before reminded himself to control his reaction. 

‘Y-Yes Mr. Tuan, I understand. I’ll do my best.’

That seemed to please the boss as he smiled his arrogant smile again before taking his leave, not even sparing Mark a glance. 

As soon as he left, Mark turned on his heel and started making his way, to what Jinyoung is assuming, his room. Jinyoung, stunned from such a dismissive attitude, stood there for a few minutes. This was a bad start and he could feel himself starting to freak out. Forcing himself to calm down, he decided that he should go up to Mark and talk. For this arrangement to work, they really needed to be at least civil towards each other if they couldn’t be absolute buddies. If Mark wasn’t going to the mature one, then he has to. 

Taking a deep breath, he started making his way to Mark’s room. Knocking softly on his door, he held his breath and sighed in relief when a confused looking Mark opened the door. 

‘Do you need something?’ Jinyoung realized this was the first time he ever heard the other talk and was low-key entranced by his voice. Unlike his father, Mark’s voice was deep and soft and lacked the harshness that Jinyoung expected. 

‘Can I come in?’ 

Mark narrowed his eyes at him.

‘Why?’ 

‘I’ll tell you if you let me come in’ 

Jinyoung could see Mark debating on whether or not to let him in and found the conflicted face of the other almost cute.

‘Jesus Christ it’s not like I’ll steal something from you, let me in’ Jinyoung pressed with an exasperated tone. 

‘I’ll kick your ass if you do’ Mark mumbled but opened the door wider to let Jinyoung in. Progress. 

‘Yeah?’ Jinyoung asked, amused. 

‘Yeah. I don’t have the art of diplomacy all mastered like you so I’ll resort to violence if necessary’ 

Jinyoung chuckled even though it could actually be true and Jinyoung could end up with broken ribs or something. Yet something about the other tells him that it won’t happen. Maybe it was the fluffy sweater he was wearing or the messy hair that framed his face or maybe the expression of pure distress that was far from evil. It all made Mark look like a lost child and it was triggering Jinyoung’s urge to wrap him up in a blanket and protect him from everything. 

Now it made sense why he needed a caretaker. Especially when he looked around his room. The room was smaller than Jinyoung expected. And it was kind of messy but then his gaze fell at all the paintings on the right and just when he was about to take a step forward to examine them properly, Mark blocked his way. 

‘So what do you want?’ 

Jinyoung sighed 

‘You know what I want. Look Mark, we are in this situation together and we have to try to make it work. Please cooperate with me’ 

‘On the contrary, I don’t think we have to do anything at all’ Jinyoung frowned at his words   
‘You can pretend in front of my father that you are doing your job as a babysitter-’

‘Caretaker’ 

‘Whatever. Just pretend and get paid. I know you don’t want to do this anymore than I do so let’s just stay away from each other, don’t get involved in each other’s business. This way you get to earn your money and I get to keep my sanity. How does it sound Jinyoung-ssi?’ 

Jinyoung glared at the other as he understood what he asking of him and spoke in the firmest tone he could muster. 

‘Listen you brat, you might be right about me not wanting to be here but that doesn’t mean I won’t do my job. I’m not a fraud so I’m sorry but I will be invading your space and if you can’t cooperate with me then you just have to deal with it.’ 

Mark’s eyes widened at that. It looked like he didn’t expect Jinyoung to reject his offer and again the childlike confusion in his face made him look strangely innocent. 

‘W-What? Why? You won’t be a fraud this way. I’m telling you don’t need to take care of me so it’s not like you are disobeying rules from the boss’ 

‘You are not my boss. Mr Tuan is and I will do as he has asked me. This is for your own good, why are you being so difficult?’

Mark scoffed and beneath the stoniness of his face, Jinyoung thought he could detect a hint of sadness. 

‘My own good? Yeah because you care so much about that right. You are here for the money Park Jinyoung and you will get that so don’t pretend you give a shit about me. We have all the luxury in this house for you to pamper yourself in so enjoy yourself instead of trying to strip away my personality just because it doesn’t suit your or my dad’s ideal standards, alright?’ 

Jinyoung kept quiet for a while, just staring at the boy in front of him. He looked so small and delicate despite his blunt words and for the first time he wondered how miserable Mark was behind his impassive persona. He wasn’t loved in the house and Jinyoung knew for a fact that Mark wasn’t popular in university either. He felt a slight ache in his chest realizing how alone Mark actually was. 

‘What makes you think I’m only here for the money?’ 

Mark chuckled bitterly 

‘Oh please. Everyone despises my family and anyone associated with us. Not that I blame them. You must have been really desperate to agree to this.’

Jinyoung sighed softly 

‘I’ll be honest with you. You are right; I’m here for the money. I’m having trouble paying my tuition fees and I was looking around for jobs but not many people are willing to hire undergrads. Someone recommended me to your father because of my excellent academic conduct-’ 

Mark snorted 

‘Hey what now? It’s true’ Jinyoung said half defensive and half amused

‘I know, go on’

‘So then I got this job. I’ll admit I was a bit hesitant and I still am but it doesn’t have to be so bad. I won’t try to strip away your identity or personality. Just try to refine it. It won’t be like me ordering you around, we can discuss and make changes where needed. Your diet, your appearance, your routine. Just give it try once, please. 

Mark sighed out of frustration but Jinyoung could see him considering the option. 

‘Wouldn’t my plan be easier?’ Mark groaned and Jinyoung chuckled because it was actually like dealing with a kid. 

‘No, that goes against my work ethics and besides, Mr Tuan will want to see results.’

‘I don’t care what he wants’ Mark said with gritted teeth and somehow Jinyoung knew that this wasn’t a teenager throwing a fit. Mr Tuan was probably as horrible with his family like he was with people outside. 

‘Fine. How about what I want then? If you don’t agree and don’t cooperate, I won’t get paid and the university model student will get kicked out’ Jinyoung asked with a slight pout and watched how Mark’s shoulders slumped and his gaze found the floor again. 

‘Fine. You win’ He mumbled and Jinyoung felt like doing a victory dance but instead opted for grinning widely. He felt oddly comfortable with him which was saying a lot since Jinyoung usually needs a lot of time to actually open up to someone. 

‘Great! So let’s get started shall we?’ He asked and proceeded to interrogate Mark, who just groaned and fell on the bed face front, wanting to avoid Jinyoung forever.

‘I take it back. I’m all for you getting kicked out of the university’ Mark grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillows. 

‘Hey hey kid, get up’ 

Mark got up, glaring at Jinyoung 

‘I’m older than you. By a whole year…...kid.’ 

Jinyoung was surprised at that. 

‘Is that so?’ 

Mark hummed, looking proud 

‘Okay then Mark hyung-can I call you that?’ 

‘Uh sure’ He replied meekly. 

‘Okay Mark hyung, back to work. Let’s start with your schedule. What time do you wak-’ 

And with Mark again fell back into the bed groaning, ignoring Jinyoung’s questions and nagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Hope you guys like this update ^^ This chapter took so long because 1. Exam season (but they're over now YAY! ) 2. I started reading other fics to relax instead of writing my own haha. Can't help it, some of my fav markjin fics got updated recently and I'm also totally hooked to fics of another ship (any jikook shippers here?) but I will prioritize Markjin! I love the support this fic got so please keep it going haha ^^ Let me know what you guys think! Love you <3 


	3. Know you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything.

It has been over two weeks now that Jinyoung has been working for the Tuans while simultaneously handling university. And he was dealing with it better than he thought, which isn’t saying much since he went in expecting everything to be absolutely horrible. He expected Mark to be absolutely horrible. He felt a twinge of guilt for that. Mark’s easy-going personality (for the most part) really made everything so much easier for him.

 

Don’t get him wrong, doing a part-time job while excelling in classes wasn’t a piece of cake, but Jinyoung reminded himself how much worse it could have been. Besides, it’s not like Jinyoung actually had the luxury of having options.

 

Things could still be better though; Mark wasn’t anything close to bad, but he was awfully stubborn. If he didn’t want to do something, nothing could convince him to do it and Mark didn’t want to do a lot of things. Jinyoung discovered that the main problem lied in his attitude towards his father which was a major problem but it was also a personal problem and therefore he didn’t know how to approach the topic.

 

Instead he focused on Mark’s social skills. Everything else about him was normal and he didn’t actually need to be monitored. Jinyoung didn’t understand why Mr. Tuan thought his son needed someone to look after him but then he found out that Mark was socially awkward to a painful level and a man in his position couldn’t afford to have a son who would let him down in public. While Jinyoung did find his awkwardness endearing sometimes, he knew Mark’s dad wouldn’t share the same sentiment. And he was the one with the money.

 

‘Okay for the millionth time, stop looking down. You are supposed to maintain eye-contact when talking to someone’ Jinyoung said with a huff

 

They were in Mark’s room and it was one of their usual sessions where he was giving Mark tips on interacting with people. With such a high profile he had to attend social events all the time and the Tuans were notorious for throwing pretentious parties in their mansion. Mark couldn’t escape it.  

 

‘But I don’t want to talk to people’ Mark grumbled, still looking at his socks instead at the human in front of him.  

 

‘Mark’ Jinyoung warned

 

‘Jinyoung’ Mark mocked

 

Sighing, Jinyoung grabbed the elder’s face without another thought and forced him to look at him. It worked, and their eyes were locked. He felt like cooing at Mark’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks. ‘Look at me hyung’ Mark’s face seemed to get redder and Jinyoung was momentarily lost at how pretty Mark was. Innocent doe eyes, angular nose and ridiculously plump lips  He was sure that if Mark didn’t belong from where he did, guys and girls would be throwing themselves at him. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Mark slapped his hands away, breaking his reverie.

 

‘Y-Yah’ The elder stammered, clearly embarrassed.

 

‘I am serious hyung. Just look at people when you talk, it takes half of the awkwardness away’

 

‘False. Nothing can take my awkwardness away’

 

‘Well you’re not awkward right now. You’re a smart mouth with me’

 

The other paused at that. It looked like Mark hadn’t realized that and Jinyoung felt a hint of pride at the realization that Mark was comfortable around him at least to some extent.

 

‘I-I we’re meeting every day. I’m used to you and you are literally paid for sticking with me.’ He stuttered out an explanation.

 

Jinyoung, however, frowned at his choice of words. It was low-key self-deprecating and he didn’t like Mark thought that way. Fair enough that he was here only because he was getting paid to do so, but he didn’t want Mark to think that he was tolerating his presence. He decided to squash that theory.

 

‘Ouch hyung. And here I thought we were bonding and everything’ Jinyoung said, giving Mark a playfully wounded look with a hand in his chest. The other just rolled his eyes before changing the topic.

 

‘Jinyoung I just finished my assignments under your supervision. Don’t I deserve a break?’

 

‘This is a break. We are just talking’

 

‘This is more stressful than my assignment on analogue electronics’ Mark deadpanned

 

Jinyoung sighed. He knew that. He knew this made Mark more anxious than anything else but it was necessary.

 

‘How about you pick a topic you are interested in to talk about?’

 

‘There’s no point. I don’t have the same interests as any of them’

 

‘Oh come on. Select one of the most basic, common subjects - Music, Dance’ Jinyoung’s eyes flew to the paintings in Mark’s desk ‘Art! Everyone likes art’

 

‘No’

 

‘No?’

 

‘No. I’m not talking to them about something that I deeply care about just to listen to their pretentious opinion on things.’

 

Why is he being so difficult? ‘Fake it then’

 

‘I would if I could’

 

‘Would you really?’ Jinyoung asked skeptically, making Mark pause to contemplate the question honestly.

 

‘No not really.’ He concluded with a straight face ‘I don’t give a shit about these people’

 

‘No, don’t give me that attitude. You have to try and for the love of god, look at me when you are talking!’

 

Mark obeyed after a second of reluctance.

 

‘Thank you! Okay how would you open a conversation with me?’

 

‘I wouldn’t??’

 

Jinyoung gave Mark one of his trademark death glares he was very well feared for and the brunette immediately cowered.

 

‘Okay okay, I would uhm I don’t know….y-you are a student s-so I would start talking about university…….studies…...assignments?’ Mark said, his voice uncertain but Jinyoung nodded approvingly as if to say ‘go on’

 

‘ Umm a-and books! You like books right?’

 

‘Yes!’ Jinyoung said ‘See that’s all you have to do, find one common topic that you and the person you are talking to likes. Piece of cake.’

 

‘Cakes are delicious, don’t insult it by comparing it with this shit.’

 

Jinyoung chuckled at the elder’s immaturity.

 

‘Stop cursing so much hyung……. wait, how do you know I like books?’

 

Mark snorted ‘how do you know water is wet?’

 

Jinyoung smacked him on the chest, reveling in the yelp that Mark let out as a result.

 

‘Yah I’m your hyung!  Kids these days’ Mark whined

 

‘You are only a year older than me, which by the way is very shocking considering you act like you’re 12.’

 

Mark just glared at him, clutching his chest where Jinyoung had hit him and mumbling something about kids these days not knowing how to respect their elders.

 

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and decided to give a break when he heard a soft growl from Mark’s belly. Okay maybe they both needed a break, he decided.

 

‘Fine half an hour break’ he relented, satisfied with himself when he saw the way Mark’s eyes lit up at that, his grumpy counterpart vanished immediately. One of the things he learned in his time in the Tuan household was that Mark loved to eat. He could eat almost anything. The housemaids loved Mark for that and watched him endearingly as he stuffed his face with whatever they served him with.  

 

‘Come on big baby, feeding time’ Jinyoung joked and was again awarded with the elder’s flushed cheeks as he attempted to glare at him. Realizing he was quite hungry himself, he hurried past the door first and missed the shy smile that Mark was trying to fight off.

 

They ate together, Mark happily devouring everything while Jinyoung chewed his food slowly while watching the other occasionally. It had become almost a regular occurrence, them eating together.

 

However, Jinyoung came to despise how as soon as they reached the university they would go back to being strangers. He liked the elder’s company but Mark stayed away from Jinyoung in university even when they had same classes. While Jinyoung wasn’t opposed to idea of associating with Mark in public like he initially was, he didn’t push it.  No one apart from his closest friends knew about his current predicament.

 

‘How is he?’ Jaebum had asked him after his first day at work. ‘Weird like his reputation?’ The five of them were in the cafeteria, watching Mark making his way, presumably, to his classes. Jinyoung was sandwiched between Jaebum and Yugyeom, while Jackson and Bambam were sitting opposite him, eagerly waiting for his answer.

 

‘No. Pretty normal. Just extremely antisocial’ Jinyoung replied

 

‘Spoilt?’

 

‘No’ Jinyoung said, a hint of surprise in his own voice ‘quite humble actually’ He remembered how Mark interacted with the housemaids. The respect he treated them with could not be faked by any bratty spoilt kid.  

 

‘Huh? Well that’s surprising. Thought Tuan junior would be a replica of his papa’ Jackson piped in

 

‘He is not. He is nothing like his father.’ Jinyoung said, a little too sharply

 

‘Yeah I mean it’s a good surprise. God knows we don’t need another Raymond Tuan in town. Or anywhere actually.’Jackson said solemnly while the others nodded.

 

‘So he has like no friends at all?’ Bambam asked, looking incredulous

 

‘As far as I know he has one friend, Youngjae something’ Jinyoung said. He remembered being surprised when Mark said he was going out to meet his friend and seeing Jinyoung’s expression he smirked

 

‘What? Can’t believe I have a friend?’

 

Jinyoung made a mental note to work on his poker face. He denied the allegation but Mark saw right through him.

 

‘It’s alright Jinyoung. I don’t blame you for being shocked. He is my only friend if that helps’ He said chuckling ‘You can go home now, I promise I won’t do anything stupid. Youngjae won’t let me. He takes care of me exactly like you do and he does it for free.’

 

Jinyoung was curious about Mark’s friend, especially when he saw the fond look in the other’s face as he talked about him. He looked happy. It made him wonder if he was Mark’s friend or more than a friend because in all fairness, the elder was afterall really pretty. Effortlessly pretty. But asking about relationships would be overstepping boundaries and Jinyoung didn’t want to make Mark uncomfortable. Shaking his head to dispel those thoughts, he focused on what his friends were saying.

 

‘If he gives you any trouble though, let us know’ Jaebum said, ever the protector.

 

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes at his hyung’s unnecessary concern.

 

‘That won’t be necessary. He is way too docile for that. But if you have any tips on how to get him to open up, that would actually be helpful’

 

Jinyoung regretted asking for help immediately because it commenced some very terrible ideas from Jackson that Jinyoung dismissed but might have actually thought about later.

 

‘Play the games of 20 questions to find out his darkest and wildest secrets!’ He scoffed at how dramatic Jackson was. ‘Oh play never have I ever and take a shot every time you did something! What? What’s with that face? Apple juice shots! I know you can’t drink at work.’

 

Jinyoung sighed as Jackson kept rambling more ideas ‘Play charades! It’s great for breaking the ice’ Jinyoung imagined Mark’s incredulous face if he were to propose the idea to play charades with him and it immediately made him laugh

 

‘Park Jinyoung, are you laughing at my ideas?’ Jinyoung continued to chuckle, pissing Jackson off more.

 

‘You know, if you want him to be comfortable with you, you might want to start by actually acknowledging his presence in university.’ Jaebum commented as they walked to class. ‘You can even invite him to sit with us during lunch. He is in the same year as the rest of us’

 

Jinyoung considered the thought ‘You think so? You don’t mind….?’

 

‘No I mean if you say he doesn’t mean trouble then why not? I don’t care what people think and frankly he could use some people around him anyway’

 

Jinyoung nodded slowly. ‘Yeah I’ll see’.

 

Since then Jinyoung had tried bringing up the topic to Mark a few times but it was easier said than done because at home Mark wouldn’t talk about university if not necessary and at university he wouldn’t come anywhere Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung tried smiling at him when they had same classes but the elder just pretended he didn’t see it.

 

He wanted to know the reason behind Mark’s behavior. So he decided to go for it after they finished eating and had settled back in Mark’s room.

 

‘Hey can I ask you a question?’

 

Mark looked at him, sensing the hesitant tone. ‘Go ahead’

 

‘Why don’t you talk to people in university?’

 

Mark snorted

 

‘Yeah, cause’ people are lining up to have a chat with me right?’

 

Jinyoung pursed his lips at the response.

 

‘Well, maybe you should go and approach people. You know take the initiative instead of waiting for someone to come to you?’

 

‘You don’t think I’ve tried?’ He asked quietly

 

Great! Now he felt guilty for bringing down his mood.

 

‘Well then join me. My friends don’t mind.’

 

Mark looked up at him surprised and then he gave a small smile.

 

‘Why? Can’t get enough of me?’

 

Mark’s weak attempt to joke annoyed him. He knew the elder was trying to dodge the offer. He showed no amusement on his face and stared at Mark harder to get him to acknowledge what he said. Mark’s smile faltered a little and then he went on with the rejection Jinyoung knew was coming.

 

‘Thanks Jinyoung, I appreciate it but I’m okay’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘What why?’ He asked with furrowed brows.

 

‘We are friends right?’

 

Mark nodded, mumbling a small ‘sure’

 

‘Then why do you act like a stranger in university?’

 

Mark sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. ‘It’s better this way’

 

‘Please explain’

 

‘It’s not good for you to be seen with me’

 

‘What are you talking about?’

 

‘You know exactly what I’m talking about Jinyoung’ Mark snapped, making Jinyoung flinch. ‘I appreciate you’re so nice to me but don’t be too nice. It can backfire’,

 

‘Hyung’ He pleaded ‘talk to me’

 

But Mark stayed silent so Jinyoung decided to address the elephant in the room.

 

‘Are you worried about what people might say? That’s not a big deal, we don’t care what others say’ Jinyoung said, repeating Jaebum’s words. Although it wasn’t entirely true. He was easily affected by what other say or think about him. He lacked the carefree attitude his friends had but seeing Mark like this, gave him a hint of courage and determination. ‘It’ doesn’t matter if others don’t like you. They don’t even know you’

 

‘They don’t like me? Wrong. They hate me Jinyoung. And I don’t even have the right to complain’.

 

‘Hyung’ Jinyoung said softly ‘Why would you say that?’

 

Mark shook his head.

 

‘Students and their families have been victimized by dad Jinyoung’ Mark said, his voice quiet but filled with grief ‘The first week in my university I met this guy named Jay, a really good student, just like you. He was the first person I befriended.’ Jinyoung watched how Mark’s eyes shone a little, this couldn’t be a good story but he listened nevertheless.

 

‘His father was the sole earner in his family and he worked under my dad. He was contractor of sorts in one of the plants my dad owns’ Jinyoung nodded and Mark continued ‘There were safety issues that needed attention in the plant and he begged my dad to provide capital to fix it but my dad didn’t think it was necessary. He told them to continue the work even when the workers stressed that the working conditions could be life threatening. Not at all surprising since everyone is disposable in his eyes.’

 

Mark looked at Jinyoung with glassy eyes and Jinyoung was dreading where this story was going, even though he had a good idea. ‘There was an explosion in the plant after a week. Over 10 people were killed’. Jinyoung heard himself gasp but didn’t dare to say anything.

 

‘It was reported to the media that no one died and no one was injured. My dad was quick to get the whole thing covered so that his business and reputation wasn’t damaged’ A tear fell from Mark’s face

 

‘Jay’s dad’s death wasn’t even acknowledged Jinyoung. It’s like he never existed. It’s like he never begged my dad to stop him from killing them. He killed them. He killed them all’

 

‘Mark’

 

‘Jay and his mom tried to get justice but what could they possibly do against a millionaire who had everyone dancing in his tunes?’ Mark chuckled bitterly as Jinyoung buried his face in his hands.

 

‘My dad first gave them some cash first as a form of compensation, but when they rejected that and continued to protest, he had Jay beaten up and his mom threatened’

 

Jinyoung was breathing heavily at this point while Mark tone became completely flat.

 

‘His mother is a housewife without any college degrees. With no source of income, Jay had to dropout of university because he couldn’t fucking afford it.’

 

‘Shit’ Jinyoung whispered

 

‘He punched me when he saw me next. His friends hate my guts and want me dead and I have no right to complain. The worst part is that this is just one case among thousands.’

 

Jinyoung stared at him wordlessly. He wanted to comfort Mark, say that while all of this is horrible, it wasn’t Mark’s fault. But the words were stuck in his throat and he felt like he was going choke on them.

 

‘My dad made his fortune by stepping on people and he will continue to do so and that’s why it’s important that you stay away from all this mess Jinyoung. Stay away from me. With your grades and ambition, you have a really bright future ahead. Don’t screw it up by associating yourself with the wrong people.’

 

‘Mark-’ He tried to interrupt, but Mark was adamant on getting his message across.

 

‘Being seen with me in public will mean two things for you: people will assume you are money-hungry or you support everything my dad stands or maybe both. And we all know that isn’t true’

 

‘None of this is your fault!’ Jinyoung protested, having finally found his voice.

 

‘You think they don’t know that? No they just don’t care because it’s easier this way. They can’t touch my dad Jinyoung, so I’m the next best thing. They need to direct all that anger towards someone and I’m a convenient choice and to be honest I would probably do the same thing if I was in their shoes. If I was Jay I would probably do more than just punch-’

 

Jinyoung had pulled him to an embrace because he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt anger bubbling inside him as he kept replaying Mark’s words. He was a victim of everything Mr. Tuan did as well. How can someone be so cruel? He felt the elder stiffen in his hold and for a second Jinyoung panicked if he did the right thing. He was naturally a affectionate person and hugs were his remedy for grief. But his worries faded when Mark gently hugged him back and Jinyoung sighed in relief.

 

‘It doesn’t matter what they know. What matters is that you remember that you aren’t responsible for your dad’s action.’ Jinyoung softly said, his hold on Mark getting firm to show the sincerity he felt ‘It’s not your fault hyung’

 

They stayed like this for over a minute, an embrace to comfort each other. This wasn’t part of Jinyoung’s job description. No, this wasn’t him as a caretaker. This was him as a friend, tending to another friend in need. A part of him wanted to take care of Mark and protect him from everything and everyone including his father, with or without any salary. And he felt that part of him rejoice when Mark whispered a soft ‘Thank you’.

 

Pulling away he looked at Mark’s glassy eyes, and gave a gentle smile.

 

‘Anytime’

 

He meant it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! Hope you all have a great year ahead ^^ This update took quite long so the chapter is also quite long. Hope you guys like it ^^ I always end up adding angst in my stories i dunno why i am sorryyyy! Bear with meee puh-leeeez! Do let me know what you guys think <3 Lots of loveee! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second chaptered fic. I just wanted to put this out before I forgot the idea completely >.<
> 
> I’m not sure about the pacing of this story so I don’t know if this will be a slow burn or not but it will be blend of fluff and angst. Also, lots of drama. University drama I guess.  
> 
> Do let me know what you guys think about this idea!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3 the only motivation I need!


End file.
